


【未授权翻译】Nightmare  夜魇 (Chinese ver.)

by LuthienTV



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienTV/pseuds/LuthienTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>推测原作者离开了Fanfiction和AO3于是同时在两边都删了文，作者信息原文地址等等一概不知去向，神奇的是我居然存了全文，于是还是决定发出来。<br/>--<br/>声明：《CANAAN》背景设定与人物原案属于TYPE-MOON和428游戏制作团队，TV版改编权属于PA Works，本故事属于作者君，如在译文有任何问题或想法，请勇敢滴通过各种渠道联系我~。<br/>--<br/>（作者原注）谨以此文献给Forks'n'Spoons，她是两篇阿迦萌文"Casual Couple's Talk" 和"Predator"的作者。我完全是她的粉了，可是就在想要给她发站内信询问为何长时间没有更新时，我在资料页发现她已经去世的消息。现实生活中我们并不认识也没有交谈过，我只是被她的文字打动，所以作为忠实粉我希望能把这篇短文献给她，也向她的亲人朋友一表悼念。愿她安息。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【未授权翻译】Nightmare  夜魇 (Chinese ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> 推测原作者离开了Fanfiction和AO3于是同时在两边都删了文，作者信息原文地址等等一概不知去向，神奇的是我居然存了全文，于是还是决定发出来。  
> \--  
> 声明：《CANAAN》背景设定与人物原案属于TYPE-MOON和428游戏制作团队，TV版改编权属于PA Works，本故事属于作者君，如在译文有任何问题或想法，请勇敢滴通过各种渠道联系我~。  
> \--  
> （作者原注）谨以此文献给Forks'n'Spoons，她是两篇阿迦萌文"Casual Couple's Talk" 和"Predator"的作者。我完全是她的粉了，可是就在想要给她发站内信询问为何长时间没有更新时，我在资料页发现她已经去世的消息。现实生活中我们并不认识也没有交谈过，我只是被她的文字打动，所以作为忠实粉我希望能把这篇短文献给她，也向她的亲人朋友一表悼念。愿她安息。

_一片漆黑，那就是她所能看到的一切。无边无际的彻底的幽暗。头上，脚下，四周，都一样，不论她看向哪里。她被困进了一个没有照明的空房间——甚至都不能称之为房间，毕竟她什么也看不见，即使发动了五感共存，她也没能察觉这里除了黑暗以外还存在任何东西。现在她唯一知道的，只有脚下似乎是一片地板。她站在某种稳固的物体上，即使同样看不出那是什么，但她不在乎了。能踩在坚实的地面上意味着她能够移动，于是她向前迈出一步，小心翼翼地抬起脚落在了……地面上。接着是同样谨慎的第二步……又踩上了地面。就这样，随着恐惧开始缓慢地占据内心，她不假思索地开始奔跑，向着眼前不断延展的晦暗开始冲刺以期能从中逃离。然而很快，她意识到那都是徒劳的。无尽的奔跑、不止地喘息，不停地逼迫自己继续，直到汗流浃背，被自己绊倒，可周围的黑暗看上去仿佛到不了尽头。突然，就在一步之间，脚下的地面消失不见了，发觉自己在向着深渊坠落，她惊慌失措地竭力尖叫出声……_

随着时间静静地流逝迦南睁开了灼热泛红的双眼，只觉得迎面扑来一阵昏暗不清的深灰色，昏暗的色调源于这密不透光的房间，也源于她的共感应能力——一旦发觉周围存在没有生命的物体时，它们就会显现出这样的颜色。呼吸较平常快了至少两倍，心脏也还在隔着肋骨怦然作响，她缓慢地从床上坐起身，将感知能力的专注度降回日常的级别——她意识到自己又一次下意识地在睡梦中发动了它们。一滴冷汗悄然从她浅褐色的侧脸旁滑下，她用指尖将之抹去，然后继续动作缓慢地揭下身上的被单，坐起身来。为免吵醒熟睡中的恋人，共感应能力者尽全力蹑手蹑脚地开启卧室的门扉转身再关上，径直走向了浴室，身上只剩一条红色短衬裤和一件明显大了一号的黑色T恤，此刻也都被汗水浸透了。

来到狭小的浴室里，飒爽的女猎手脱去外衣（显然里面什么也没穿）将它们弃置在冰冷的瓷砖地上。她走到洗手台前用还剩一缕余温的水清洗脸庞。流水声就如同它的温度一样带来了一丝安慰——至少对于她的身体而言。她做了几次深呼吸来调节气息和心率，直到两者终于平静如常。然而她的意识仿佛还在继续着那无尽的奔跑。任由温水继续流淌，迦南停下了清洗的动作看向洗手台前的镜面，看向自己的眼睛。

这已经是近期的第五次，她陷进了同一个梦魇。 **第五次** ……而她还是没能破解其中的含义。为此她做过一些功课可从中也没能得到什么有意义的帮助。就目前掌握的信息来看，反复出现的噩梦通常与所有者个人生活中存在的某种难题息息相关。那么如果人们希望避免噩梦缠身，就需要先解决与之相关的那个根源问题。见鬼的是时至今日她人生中的难题已经数不胜数，天晓得究竟是哪一个导致了这要命的纠缠，让她从何找起？

共感应能力者无言地打量着自己，在这个疲惫交加的时刻她决定先放下疑虑不去做那些会榨干脑汁的难事。眼下她最不希望的就是再让头疼也掺和进来。就这么办，她关上水喉离开浴室，没去想需不需要换上另一件外衣就径直走向卧室准备睡下。

轻手轻脚地开启了房门，可在发觉室内是怎样一片漆黑之时她立刻停下了动作僵在原地。她的女朋友即使在透窗而入的街灯或月光的干扰下也会难以入眠，因此就寝前她总要确保放下了遮光帘。结果现在，还心有余悸的迦南对再次走进这样的房间深感不安，她只好再悄悄掩上房门，转身走向起居室里宽阔的白色长沙发。借着窗外满月洒下的银辉，她让身体陷进沙发的转角再蜷缩成一团沉沉睡去。

大约过了一个小时，一个穿着黑色平角裤和同色无肩带内衣的黑发女人带着担忧的神色走出了卧室。一分钟前刚刚醒来的阿尔珐尔德发觉床的另一侧空了出来，并且明显沾满了某人的汗水。还原出真相的拼图没有耽搁她多久。现在她就站在卧室洞开的房门前，凝视着自己正倒在沙发上冷地发颤的恋人，一个小枕头被紧紧抱在她没有衣物遮蔽的胸前。看到这幅光景的阿尔珐尔德收回了视线忍不住暗自摇头。

“你个傻丫头……”她低声自语着转身回房取来两个枕头和一条够厚够软的毛毯。

一言不发地摸上沙发，设法将一个枕头垫在迦南后脑下同时不弄醒她。然后将第二只枕头并列放在旁边，抖开毯子盖住还在微微颤抖的共感应能力者，跟着自己也钻了进去。

在毛毯的覆盖之下，阿尔珐尔德轻柔地将对方冰凉的身躯拉入怀中。而迦南的身体似乎也对这个动作很受用，只见依然昏睡的她渐渐从蜷缩状态舒展开来，向着温度的源头——她女朋友，凑近过去。阿尔珐尔德仔细而果断地抽走了对方臂弯里的抱枕，于是迦南自然就紧紧依进了身边人的怀中，脸凑到她的胸前，同时一手按上她的腹部，另一只手则绕到背后，手指陷进紧实的肌理之间。

担忧的神色不禁回到了脸上，灰色眼眸的女人开始疑惑另一位正在经历怎样的梦境。从她现在紧紧依靠着自己的动作看，似乎是想要逃离什么，显然这不是个好梦。不论怎样，阿尔珐尔德暗自决定，如果迦南需要亲密的接触才能放下心，那么她就不离开。于是她继续温柔地伸手挽过迦南的腰际，另一只扶在她颈后的手开始轻轻梳理那一缕缕白发。稍微过了不久，她在共感应能力者额前印上一个轻吻，让下颚抵在对方头顶，才再度合上眼。

_又一次，她发觉自己陷入了那片黑暗。可这次她决定不再奔跑。她不想在途中又突然跌入无尽的坠落，绝不。她就停在原地，躺在地面身体蜷成一团，等待着一切的结束。反正这一片昏黑里什么都没有不是么？也就是说不会有什么不明物突然跳出来袭击她了。可不巧，这正是眼下在发生的：有什么东西突然出现了。迦南几乎惊得跳起来，不过对方似乎并不危险。一个微小的存在突然自虚无之中显露了出来，非常微小，也许只有迦南指尖红晕的一半大——那是一朵像雪花一样纯白的火苗。她想不透它究竟从何而来，不过仅在一瞬之后，她就感到一股真实而舒适的暖流透过这小小的光点传遍了自己全身——是她不能更熟悉的那种温暖触感。当明白那是什么时迦南终于轻松地笑出来，再不需要畏惧什么，她紧靠着火苗躺下，稍微注视了它一会儿，直到终于能够放松地合上眼，那恬静的笑容始终没有消失。_

Nightmare - The End

 


End file.
